tv_show_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
1000 Ways to Die (season 12)
WARNING: The real deaths portrayed in this show are based on true events (with other shows and movies) and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of real people, including the deceased. Do not attempt to try any kind of actions depicted, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE! (Also, this show contains language and graphic violent content. An important advice: if you're easily offended and you'll get scared so bad, then stop reading...unless you'll get used to those death segment title names and details, if you dare.) And now here are all of the upcoming “1000 Ways to Die” episodes (in Season 12). Episode 138: "Death Insurance" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof about the "Life Insurance" Interest.) * Way to Die #136: ''Abomina-Dead (a.k.a. Beauty and the Snow Beast)'' On December 21, 1998, in Madison, WI. On a snowy day, a woman named Rita Rhodes (parody of Vickie Frost), has a fire accident in her home. Lucky for her, the firefighters put out the fire and spray the foam onto Rita with the fire extinguisher, but not lucky enough. Rita, covered in fire-fighting foam, was killed by a rescue vehicle, thinking she was an abominable snowbeast. * Way to Die #814: ''Cork-Screwed (a.k.a. Twist and Pull)'' On July 16, 2004, in Dover, DE. A woman named Lynn Sayre (parody of Anu Singh & Anjette Lyles), who runs the winery business, though she murdered several customers earlier (which aren't shown), though there's one person named Kyle, who witness about her, murdering her victims in the distance earlier, decides to use a corkscrew in the winery. Kyle quietly tiptoes behind Lynn, sitting in the chair, and impales Lynn in her top head with a corkscrew, twisting it through her skull and brain, and pulls it off, releasing a lot of blood and Lynn dies from head and brain injuries. * Way to Die #626: ''Boar D'oh (a.k.a. Wild Hogging)'' On August 8, 1988, in New Zealand. A thief named Walter Roebuck (parody of Robert Wagner) escapes from USA to New Zealand after the incident of a woman who's annihilated seven years earlier. Now, Walter went to the lost woods, where he sees a wild hog. Boar to be exact. Now, a boar gives Walter a fatal "razorback", meaning a boar hits Walter back and eats him alive, killing Walter Roebuck instantly. * Way to Die #139: ''Gunshot Happens (a.k.a. Duel of the Fates)'' On July 12, 1804, in Washington D.C. After the death of Alexander Hamilton. A traitor named Bill Arbour (parody of Aaron Burr) is going to duel with Adam Johnson. As the duel begins, Johnson's shot his Arbour in the lower abdomen above the right hip. The bullet ricocheted off Arbour's second & third false rib, fracturing it and caused considerable damage to his internal organs, particularly his liver and diaphragm before becoming lodged in his first or second lumbar vertebra, killing Arbour. * Way to Die #377: ''Be-Head Dead (a.k.a. Metal Decapitation)'' On May 16, 2017, in Santa Fe, NM. A female convict named Marlene Harper (parody of Pauline Parker), who's on the run from the police, follows a supply-truck, when suddenly, a piece of sheet metal came loose a supply-truck driving in front of her, crashing through her windshield, and fully decapitates Marlene Harper to death, much to the horror of the police. * Way to Die #436: ''Cart-Manned (a.k.a. Deadly Shopping Cart Ride)'' On August 12, 2014, in Sydney, Australia. Two teenage men named, Eric & Carter, who steal a shopping cart and decide to take a ride with a cart down a steep road with a speed limit of 60 km/h, reaching speeds of up to 80 km/h before hitting an oncoming car and getting flung out of the trolley. Eric & Carter both died because it was labelled as a "freak accident". * Way to Die #836: ''Ass-Tronaut (a.k.a. Astro-Knocked Out)'' On July 19, 2016, in Pensacola, FL. An arrogant astronaut named Budd Aiken, who just got back from space, abroad water craft, when all of a sudden, a personal watercraft meaning a "jet ski" type of boat also called a water scooter. Aiken had to stop his scooter, though another water scooter collided with him, who was thrown in the water and he felt a pain inside him, causing to die from drowning and scooter injuries. Episode 139: "Time for Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof to the saying "Time for Bed".) * Way to Die #568: ''Gashed Out (a.k.a. Knee-Capped)'' On August 27, 2002, in Manchester City, England. There's a lot of soccer players (international footballers) died from injuries every now and then...including one named Alfred Atherton, who was playing in a pre-season practice "soccer" match, until he accidentally kicks a soccer ball upwards, breaking through the top window glass, falling down on the ground, and one piece of glass gashes his knee, cutting it, The wound became so infected, Alfred dies of blood poisoning and lockjaw. * Way to Die #392: ''Glide-Dead (a.k.a. Fail-Plane Glider)'' On August 9, 2010, in Miami, FL. A criminal convict named Garry Carlson (parody of Christopher Gay) poses as an aviator. He stole the old-time glider from the shop and goes to the top of the building tower and begins to take a flight from the tower. Little did he know, he had previously had difficulty in recovering from this position because the old-time glider relied on weight shift which was difficult to achieve when pointed at the ground. His attempts failed and he fell from a height of about 25 meters, while still in the old-time glider, which has failed and Garry Carlson dies from fallen injuries. * Way to Die #797: ''Barbie-Killed (a.k.a. Grill-Dead)'' On August 28, 2016, in Houston, TX. A shrewish woman named Barbara Stein (parody of Stacey Barker) forces her boyfriend, Greg Byron, to clean the master's bedroom in the house, or Barbara will kick Greg out of the house. Earlier that day, he was trying to fix the electric barbecue grill, but Barbara has a lot of chores for Greg. While he's doing chores, Barbara goes cookout for herself. She turns on the propane gas for the grill. She tries to light the grill. Greg warns Barbara about a faulty grill but she ignored him. So when she turns the lighter on, a spark created and a propane tank and the electric grill exploded, killing Barbara, much to Greg's amusement. * Way to Die #483: ''Toilet Land-Dead (a.k.a. Toilet Fallen)'' On April 22, 2008, in Mephis, TN. A drunken construction worker name Ricky Raimondo (parody of Richard Ramierez) accidentally left the portable toilet on the rollers in the fourth story of an unfinished building. Little did he know, there was a sudden gust of wind that pushes a portable toilet on rollers to make it easier to frequently move and was blown off the edge and landed on top of Ricky who's on the ground, crushes him to death. * Way to Die #636: ''Pian-D'oh (a.k.a. Pian-No-No)'' On May 10, 2005, in Lincoln, NE. A con artist named Horst, who poses as a piano player, tries to look for a piano. And he found one. He stole it from the music store, but was caught by the police. Instead of arresting Horst, the police team has to end Horst live, by strangles Horst to death by a piano wire. Not only he dies from strangulation, but Horst dies from exsanguiation because a piano wire cuts Horst's throat. * Way to Die #883: ''Cougar Takes a Californication (a.k.a. Killer Cougar)'' On January 8, 2014, in southern Orange County, CA. A criminal convict named John Mallory (parody of Sean Salley), decides to take a vacation...by escaping from the prison to the wilderness. Little did he know, there's a cougar comes for John Mallory. He tries to run away, but a cougar is faster than him. And John Mallory dies from mauling and eaten alive by a cougar. * Way to Die #986: ''Teetering Tower (a.k.a. The Taipei Tower of Terror)'' On September 21, 1999, in Taiwan, China. An arguing couple named Pan (woman) & Ding (man) lives in a Taipei Tower, when suddenly, an earthquake rumbles, causing a Taipei Tower to started teetering and ends up come crashing down. becoming damage, and it kills Pan and Ding. Episode 140: "The Category is Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the "Wheel of Fortune" category.) * Way to Die #11: ''Bitch F**ked (a.k.a. Woman on a Pitchfork)'' On September 22, 1991, in Lubbock, TX. A farmer named George uses a pitchfork to chase his daughter named Janey (parody of Juliet Hulme), who falls in love with a farmhand earlier, hides in a barn with haybales, but a short time later, Janey has a hard time avoiding her fate, because George uses a pitchfork to impale through the haybale and through Janey's body, killing her. As Geroge climbs to the top, he noticed Janey's death and he gloats about it. * Way to Die #59: ''Hook Off (a.k.a. All Hooked Up)'' On September 19, 2003, in Fort Smith, AR. Two men, Bob & Ricky, went out drinking drinking when Bob rides a stolen tow-truck in massive circles, several times. Every time he finished a beer, he throws the empty can out the window and at the back of the truck. He managed to get a whole six-packs worth of beer cans to hit the tow-cable until it came loose. Meanwhile, a loose-dangling 25 pound hook-shaped cable swings faster, causing the hook to crash right through Ricky's skin, head & brain. causing him to die instantly from brain damage and hemorrhaging. * Way to Die #32: ''Jet Packed (a.k.a. Fly And Die)'' On January 1, 2011, in Butte County, ID. A wannabe jet flyer named Jeremy Sheldon (parody of Shermaine Johnson), who tries to fly for a test run, and he steals a jet pack from the laboratory and decides to fly in the sky, but karma has a plan for Jeremy. A jet pack shorts out, causing an explosion. Jeremy was dead before he falls to the ground. * Way to Die #603: ''Locked in Leopard (a.k.a. Leopold Vs. Leopard)'' On May 8, 1998, in New York City, NY. A thief named Leopold, who hides in the zoo after the death of his victims in one of the unsolved cases earlier (which aren't shown), tries to hide in the den of leopards, but the zookeeper locks every gate, so no animals can escape and neither is Leopold. Now he sees a ferocious leopard. He and the leopard locked in. Leopold watches in horror as the leopard mauls and eats Leopold alive, killing him. * Way to Die #480: ''Baled Out (a.k.a. Fatal Hay Ride)'' On June 27, 2003, in Renton, WA. A farmhand man named Russell Albertson (parody of Roscoe Arbuckle) is making out with a farmer's granddaughter, Rachel. Hearing the commotion, the farmer's wife chases Russell away, but she has a plan. She rolls a 600 kg (1,300 lb) bale of hay down a hill and landed on Russell Albertson, killing him instantly. * Way to Die #493: ''Boom-Slained (a.k.a. Boomslang Snake-Bitten)'' On September 26, 1957, in Chicago, IL. A con artist named Saul Clements, poses as a snake handler, but he's a snake killer. He notices there's a boomslang snake, looking into its puppy dog-like eyes. As Saul gets too close, a boomslang snake bites Saul on the thumb giving a venom a highly toxic. 28 hours later, he dies of of respiratory arrest and cerebral hemorrhage. * Way to Die #670: ''Tanning Dead (a.k.a. Bed of Killer Tan)'' On June 16, 2016, in Los Angeles, CA. A woman named Lauren Van Gaither (parody of Virginia Larzelere) is on probation for manslaughter of her abusive ex-boyfriend earlier (which aren't show), went to the tanning salon. And she offers a free tanning bed. A female tanning owner, Kendra, turns up the heater of the machine controlling a tanning bed, but she accidentally spills a glass of water onto a machine under it, causing it to malfunction, destroying a tanning bed, cooks Lauren, creating a fire. And Kendra watches in horror as Lauren on fire inside of a tanning bed, burning her to a crisp. Episode 141: "Deadly Thoughts" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the 1991 movie title "Mortal Thoughts".) * Way to Die #905: ''Enter-Pain-Ment On-Stage (a.k.a. Fatal Performance)'' On February 7, 2016, in Chicago, IL. There are some entertainers who died on stage and during performance every now and then...including one. A wannabe joking entertainer (comedian) named Johnny Mason (parody of Jeffrey Albertson), makes a standup routine. But on this day, during a standup routine performance on stage, Johnny tries to make one last joke, but he suffers a heart-attack on stage and collapsed face-down, causing his death with many audience-members (grown people and dwarf people) laughing and clapping, thinking it was part of his act. * Way to Die #927: ''Splat-A-Cuts (a.k.a. Sword Fight-Dead)'' In 72 BC, in Strongoli, Italy. During the final battle, a gladiator named Taurice (parody of Spartacus), has to fight against his mortal enemies, but they end up cutting Taurice all over his body with their swords. His blood splatters all over the ground. Taurice was outmatched by his mortal enemies and dies from sword-fighting injuries. * Way to Die #165: ''Goonched Up (a.k.a. The Catfish and Mouse-Man)'' On May 3, 2016, between Nepal and India. A wannabe fisherman named Napol, who's being a goon, is using a fishing rod to catch some fish with a mouse as a bait, throws it into a river, Little did he know, a catfish takes the bait, splashes out and uses its spines to stings Napol in the heart, causing fatal heart perforation, causing Napol to die from cardiac arrest. * Way to Die #167: ''Leap Dead (a.k.a. Long Way Down Fallen)'' On June 18, 2012, in Grand Canyon, AZ. An abusive woman named Hazel Lyon (parody of Lynn Hajny) leaped atop the guard wall and wind-milled her arms, playing-acting losing her balance to scare her husband named Andrew, then she comically “fell” off the wall on the canyon side onto a short slope where she assumed she could land safely. As Andrew walked on, trying not to fuel Hazel’s dangerous antics by paying attention to them, Hazel missed her footing and fell silently about 400 feet into the void, where she died from fallen injuries, much to Andrew's relief. * Way to Die #137: ''Wrench-Dead (a.k.a. Attack in the Warehouse)'' On August 18, 2000, in Memphis, TN. A con artist named Calvin Levin, poses as a tool shopper, accidentally puts a wrench onto a machine. Make that vibrating machine. The vibrations from a machine cause a wrench to fall into a rapidly spinning belt sander, and it is hurled at Calvin's face, killing him instantly. * Way to Die #386: ''Bowled In (a.k.a. Drowned in the Toilet)'' On November 18, 1999, in Amarillo, TX. A dwarf man named Tony who really needs to go to the bathroom, so he uses a step ladder to get onto a toilet. Little did he know, the he accidentally splashes some water on the step ladder earlier, so as he slips on the step ladder, he fell face first into the toilet and was drowned to death. * Way to Die #363: ''Dead Man on Fire (a.k.a. Fire Man on Campus)'' On July 15, 2017, in Detroit, MI. A rapist named Mitchell Byron, who commits some treasons to some beautiful girls at their sorority a few months earlier (which aren't shown), decides to doused himself with gasoline and lights a match to set himself on fire and burned to death on the side of the expressway during morning rush-hour in Detroit in what he claimed in a suicide-note to confessed about raping girls earlier. Episode 142: "In the Name of Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the U2's song "In the Name of Love".) * Way to Die #694: ''Dead Meatball (a.k.a. Skewered to Death)'' On May 29, 2010, in Long Island, NY. A former criminal named Rodney Harlem (parody of Robert Chalmers), poses as a chef, cooks some meals out of endangered species with a metal Rotisserie stick...otherwise known as a meat spit. Unfortunately, Rodney's boss, Isaac, noticed some endangered species have cooked by Rodney and Issac goes to the cooking room, but Rodney took the meat spit from the Rotisserie machine starts to threaten Issac, but before doing so, Rodney accidentally slips on a pan, trips on the floor and impales his groin with a meat spit, much to Isaac's shocking surprise. * Way to Die #683: ''Hanged Up (a.k.a. Rope Noose Hanged)'' On April 26, 2001, in Union Count, NM. A man named Jonathan Baker (parody of Robert Blake) tries to call his ex-girlfriend, Amber, but she hangs up on him, due to his abusive behavior. Furious, he decides to bring a rope to her house. And he decides to get rid of her and make it look like an accident. He makes a noose, ties up onto the top light. While he puts a noose through his head, Amber pulls off the chair and Jonathan dies from hanging, much to Amber's relief. * Way to Die #783: ''Rock Banned (a.k.a. Guitar Zero)'' On July 28, 2017, in Hicksville, CA. A woman named Aadilina Stephens (parody of Samantha Adeokun) plays an off-key guitar. But none of the bandmates approved of her, because of her criminal past. Then one day, another guitarist named Dale Pavel (parody of Peter Davegun) decides to end Aadilina's life, so Dale uses an electric guitar to bludgeons and batters Aadilina to death. * Way to Die #749: ''Crimson Tide (a.k.a. Fit to be Tide)'' On May 31, 2015, in San Juan, Puerto Rico. At the beach, a Puerto Rican murderer named Miguel is tied in chains by the Puerto Rican cargo workers, who also locks him in the cage. The reason why is because he murdered his victims earlier (which aren't shown). As the sun sets, the water tide comes in and the cargo workers decide to leave Miguel alone for the night. The water splashes him but it's getting closer. Miguel screams for help but no one comes to his aide. A few hours later, the tide already came in and Miguel was drowned to death. * Way to Die #860: ''Hippo-Pothead (a.k.a. Hip-Owned)'' On August 7, 2009, in Fargo, ND. At the zoo, a female zoologist named Melissa Charleston (parody of Chelsea O'Mahoney), who smokes marijuana, goes to the den of hippopotamus. And her boss closes the den, so Melissa can't get out. An angry hippopotamus stampedes onto Melissa, breaking her hips and eats her alive, killing her instantly. * Way to Die #822: ''World Warhead (a.k.a. W.W. X'd)'' On February 7, 2015, somewhere in the Middle East. A senator named Victor Palmer (parody of Vladmir Putin), denounces USA and wants to become a member of the Middle East, but before this, the Taliban members decide to "give him a test". First Victor opens his mouth wide. Then one of the Taliban members fires a flare gun into Victor's mouth, killing him. * Way to Die #834: ''Crow Barred (a.k.a. Bashed by Crowbar)'' On December 12, 2017, in Havana, Cuba. A criminal convict named Mike Enid (parody of Edwin Meza), who was on parole after went to prison for attacking the crows in the field and murders a farmer earlier, poses as a construction worker. But all he does is breaking woods with a crowbar and threatens his work boss with it. Just as Mike goes against his boss, Mike trips on a rebar and impales himself through the heart, killing him, and his work boss gloats about Mike's death. Episode 143: "Cure for the Common Death, Part VI" (TITLE REFERENCE: A fifth and final sequel to "Cure for the Common Death".) * Way to Die #57: ''Drugged Out (a.k.a. The Not-So-Great Escape)'' On May 29, 2016, in Los Angeles, CA. A woman named Rachel Maples (parody of Martha Rendell), who escapes from prison, steals the hot-air balloon and some illegal drugs. While ascending from the ground with a hot-air balloon she took illegal drugs. Little did she know, there's a storm coming for her. A gust of wind blew her away but is caught in mooring ropes of a helium balloon in the sky. She was upside down, screaming for help, but no one can hear her or see her due to the storm. Because she was on drugs and her head is upside down, she dies from hemorrhaging and overdose, until the hot-air balloon, which 40 miles away from L.A., finally came down a few hours later. * Way to Die #43: ''Kung Plow (a.k.a. Pow by Plow)'' On December 19, 2005, in El Reno, OK. A Chinese-born American woman named Mariel Sherbert, who steals a plow truck and tries to clear the roads. Little did she know, due to the ice storm and snowstorm, Muriel loses control of her brakes and swerved to avoid traffic waiting in one lane at the stoplight. On the eastbound side of the road, the plow truck then collided with rush hour traffic waiting at the light. Mariel Sherbert was killed in the accident. * Way to Die #26: ''Riding of the Bull (a.k.a. Bull Ride and Die)'' On July 30, 2014, in Arlington, TX. A wannabe bull rider named Leon Forelli prepares to face-to-face with a bull. Leon Forelli goes on for a bull ride, but a bull knocks him off, causing Leon to dismount and landed in the mud. The bull turned and hit him in the side with his horn, breaking several of Leon's ribs. Leon initially rose to his feet and began running toward the chutes. As he was running and signaling for help, Leon fell to the ground causing the broken ribs to puncture his heart, killing him instantly. And that's no bull. * Way to Die #21: ''Molten Metal-Manned (a.k.a. Hot Liquid Metal-Manned)'' On June 6, 2006, in Long Beach, CA. A woman named Lili Hartman (parody of Rose Harsent) goes on a run from her abusive ex-boyfriend named Walter Greenberg (parody of William Gardiner) to the liquefied metal plant. As she went upstairs to the top, she sees the ledge and the metal tub of hot molten liquefied metal. Surrounded, Lili goes face-to-face with Walter. She calls him awful names, makes him furious and he goes against her, but she dodges him and Walter falls off the ledge and splashed into a hot metal tub, killing him from burning and melting through the hot liquid metal, much to Lili's relief. * Way to Die #846: ''Comet Posted (a.k.a. Comet Crash-Dead)'' On July 27, 2008, in Santa Fe, NM. A woman named Helga Nimrata upload fake pictures to "Chatta-Bookie" (parody of Facebook) and post some comments about comet approaching to planet Earth. But her boyfriend, Sebastian, has an idea. He sends Helga to the rocket with missiles and launches away. Little did she know, a comet heads straight for Helga. And once a rocket with missiles goes head-to-head with a comet, they crashed and destroyed each other. Helga was killed and was sacrificed to save planet Earth. And people cheered. * Way to Die #765: ''Die-Trous Oxide (a.k.a. Nitrous Die-Oxide)'' On April 10, 2015, in San Francisco, CA. A male junkie named Nigel, sneaks into the hospital and went to the gas room. Nigel steals a gas mask and hooks onto one of the tanks of nitrous oxide and puts a gas mask onto his mouth and nose and inhales the nitrous oxide gas, but he has a fatal allergic reaction to the gas, causing him to die. * Way to Die #866: ''The Man Who Wasp Dead (a.k.a. That Wasp it)'' On August 10, 2014, in Hollywood, CA. Abandoned by his now ex-girlfriend - Bonnie - who left forever for being lazy and not doing chores, a man - Kenneth Arness (parody of Andrew Kessler) - tries to take away the wasp hive from the tree. Little did he know, several wasps escape from their hive and sting him in the face, causing him to die from complications due to an allergic reaction. Episode 144: "Dead Games" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the Foreigner's song "Head Games".) * Way to Die #17: ''Blacked Out (a.k.a. Zapped Out)'' On August 25, 2003, in Dublin, GA. An African-American unemployed electrician named Gabriel Dawson (parody of Greg Domaszewicz), who is shown dying by electrocution in three scenarios (the last of which actually happened to him). 1--Insert a flat screwdriver into the plug outlet. 2--Insert a fork onto an electric toaster while it's on. And 3--Tripped by a wooden stick on the floor and fell onto a circuit breaker and was impaled and electrocuted. * Way to Die #22: ''Glass-Whore (a.k.a. Wind-Owned)'' On May 13, 2013, in Aberdeen, SD. An abusive woman named Pauline (parody of Valerie Pape) goes on the run against her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Vince, who locks the door and barricades it, but she uses a drill to destroy the doorknob, making it easier to open the door. Surrounded between Pauline and the window, he decides to act fast. Just as Pauline goes against him, Vince dodges her in self-defense and she crashes through the window...half of it shattered and the other half slides down fatally impaling Pauline with a glass shard, killing her, much to Vince's relief. * Way to Die #33: A''ntacid Tab-Loid (a.k.a. Aunt-Acid Destroyed)'' On June 10, 2005, in Waterloo, IA. A cruel aunt named Shaina steals an electric tablet from her teenage nephew - Emmanuel - for not doing chores. Then she gets on a tabloid internet to make false news. She was hungry, so she stole a whole bowl of mints from Emmanuel and grabbed a whole glass of water. She ate all of the mints. Unaware to her that the mints are antacid tablets so when she drink a whole glass of water, the antacid tablets and water can cause the pressure to build up her body. A few seconds later, Shaina was instantly exploded, killing her...much to Emmanuel's amusement. * Way to Die #27: ''Rolled Over (a.k.a. Rolled & Trampled)'' On June 29, 2007, in Baghdad. A male wannabe terrorist named Ahktro is sentenced to death by these soldiers of the Middle East. First, they put Ahktro into the rug. Next, they roll him up all the way. Then, they tie him up all over the rug, so he can't get out. Finally they ride on the horses to trample and roll him up. They trampled him several times and they just keep on going, until Ahktro dies from injuries. * Way to Die #580: ''Signed Off (a.k.a. Neon Signed)'' On October 16, 2010, in New Orleans, LA. A woman named Faye Arlington (parody of Amy Fisher), who's abusive and refused to sign the papers of divorcing and home foreclosures, ordered by her soon-to-be ex-husband named Franklin, but he orders her to sign them or he'll blow up their house. She, instead, tears up papers of divorcing and home foreclosures. Furious, he decides to abandoned her, but she hides in the trunk. And he stops by the building with a neon sign, she gets out of the trunk of a car and goes against Franklin, but the neon sign falls off the building and comes crashing down on Faye, killing her, much to Franklin’s delightful. * Way to Die #686: ''Little Man in the Big Lion (a.k.a. Man Vs. Lion)'' On May 8, 2013, in Philadelphia, PA. A dwarf man named Bob Milan (parody of Robert Muldoon) visits at the zoo. He sees a ferocious lion in the cage with the sign saying "DO NOT TEASE THE LION! DANGEROUS!" -- but Bob ignored the sign and started to tease the lion and use the stick to poke the lion, anger the lion even worse. But as Bob goes through the cage, he ends up getting swallowed by a lion, causing Bob's death to become a food, much to the lion's relief. * Way to Die #574: ''America's Deadliest Home Vidiot (a.k.a. Camera Die-Pod)'' On July 10, 2017, in Los Angeles, CA. A wannabe cameraman named Ron sets up a camera but there's an extra tripod so he leaves on the chair and decides to become a serial killer, posing threats with dangerous weapons. But his boss - John - sees Ron not setting up the cameras so John goes after Ron but Ron tries to flee, though he trips on a wire and falls into a camera tripod, impaling Ron through his neck with a leg of it. His boss, John, gloats about Ron's death. Episode 145: "A One Way Trip to Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the "Nova (on PBS)" episode "A One Way Trip to Mars".) * Way to Die #687: ''Tili-Cunt (a.k.a. Killer Whaled)'' On January 13, 2017, in Orlando, FL. A former criminal named Martin Alexander, becomes a zookeeper tries to "take care" of an orca in the pool at Water Land (parody of SeaWorld). Little did Martin know, a killer orca named Takura, who decides to end Martin's life, so Takura grabbed Martin by his body and pulled Martin into the water, drowning Martin to death. * Way to Die #569: ''Villi-Scarred (a.k.a. Axe'd Out)'' On June 9, 1913, in Villisca, IA. A year after the death of 8 victims of this murder, now's the time to meet the sequel. Six murderers, Sandon (parody of Andrew Sawyer), Khan (parody of Reverend George Kelly), Jimmy (parody of Frank F. Jones), Myles (parody of William Mansfield), Manny (parody of Henry Lee Moore) & Morris (parody of Sam Moyer) came back to the same location, but instead of turning themselves in to the police, they decide to end their own lives, by committing suicide with their axes. All six of the murderers chopped themselves to death. * Way to Die #682: ''Ele-Phony (a.k.a. Crushed By An Elephant)'' On August 20, 2014, in Kingsman, AZ. A phoney zookeeper and an elephant trainer & handler named Elliot Edwards (parody of Henry Rollins), who makes a prank call to his ex-girlfriend, tries to bring elephant to the den. Little did he know, a humongous elephant tries to escape but it's locked in, so an elephant stampedes Elliot...until Elliot has crushed to death by an elephant. * Way to Die #812: ''Pluto-Sicko (a.k.a. Frozen Astronaut on Pluto)'' On September 9, 1999, at Pluto. A former-criminal-turned-wannabe-astronaut named Mickey goes far away from Planet Earth. Some trillion miles later, he finally lands on Planet Pluto. But karma has a plan for him. Karma gives Mickey some paranormal thoughts that can't get out of his head. And so as he takes off his helmet, he ends up becoming frozen solid quickly, causing him to die from hypothermia and asphyxiation. * Way to Die #973: ''Sucked In (a.k.a. Death By Water Turbine)'' On July 2, 2014, in Grand Coulee, WA. A fugitive woman named Becky Kewzer (parody of Kate Bender) goes on the run from the police after the death of her husband earlier (which aren't shown) but she's surrounded on top of a nearby cliff. Instead of giving up, she jumps off the cliff and falls into the water, resulting in him being sucked into a turbine, killing her by decapitation and dismemberment, much to the shocking horror of the police. * Way to Die #747: ''Die Whore Cherrio (a.k.a. Cherry Picked-Out)'' On April 8, 2011, in Sparta, KY. A female con artist named Cheryl, poses as a cherry catcher, who caught so many cherries in some buckets and sells them in a black market. Little did she know, She rides in a basket of a cheery picker when it overbalanced and wedged her between the big tree and a machinery, but as she accidentally hits the down button, the basket of a cherry picker goes down, shredding her face by a big tree, killing her instantly. * Way to Die #696: ''Forked & Raked (a.k.a. Deadly Farmland)'' On March 23, 2006, in Aberdeen, TX. A farmer named Ben orders his daughter, whose name is Miranda, to do so farm chores without helping with male farmhand. But she disobeys his orders and falls in love with one of the male visitors named Charles. Furious, Farmer Ben decides to end Miranda's life...by punishing her severely, so he goes after Miranda, but she hides in a barn. Little did she know, there was a garden fork and a garden rake on the ground. Ben quietly sneaks behind Miranda and pushes her onto the ground, getting impaled by a garden fork onto her chest and a garden rake onto her face, killing her instantly...and Farmer Ben gloats about Miranda's death. Episode 146: "Tales from the Dead" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the popular TV series "Tales from the Crypt".) * Way to Die #669: ''Moose It or Loose It (a.k.a. Moose Over Easy)'' On May 31, 2006, Colorado Springs, CO. A male travelist named Steve Kingsley (parody of John Henry Carpenter) tries to go to the lake but he stopped driving by the road, because the moose is blocking the road. Steve honks the horn to make the moose moves aside, but a moose refused. Furious, he drives the car in reverse first but the moose follows him. Now, Steve drives angrily to run over the moose, but missed, so the moose kicks the car off the road and goes straight against the big tree and was killed in the crashed, because of the moose. * Way to Die #566: ''Gettys-Boned (a.k.a. Severed War)'' On July 5, 1863, in Gettysburg, PA. During the war between the states, the soldiers charged against an arch-nemesis general named Aaron Lubbock (parody of Lewis Armistead). First, they captured him. Then, they shot & stabbed Aaron in his body with bayonets, killing him. * Way to Die #861: ''Something Fishy About Piranha (a.k.a. Pir-Annihilation)'' On August 8, 2008, in the Amazon. The killer couple, Amanda (parody of Alice Crimmins) & Steve (parody of Sam Sheppard), escaped from USA and goes to the Amazon river. They both decide to cut each other's hand with a pocket knife and go for the swim, only for their blood from their wounds to be attracted by piranhas (which they can show you what piranha fishes look like). Some of the piranha fishes eat Amanda & Steve alive, killing them both. * Way to Die #824: ''I'd Gas It's A Living Helium (a.k.a. Gas Away)'' On April 8, 2010, in Tacoma, WA. An uninvited guest named Estelle Levison (parody of Elise Ledvina), who stalks his ex-boyfriend named Pat earlier, steals the helium gas tank from the hospital and crashes Pat's birthday party. She inhales helium for a party gag, but Pat and his grown friends aren't laughing. She inhales a lot more helium gas from a pressurized tank, until blood vessel has obstructed in her body, causing her death and Pat & his friends clapped, thinking it was part of her act. * Way to Die #843: ''Cold Maid (a.k.a. Dead Woman in the Woods)'' On February 26, 2017, in Anniston, AL. A maid named Helen Adams (parody of Audrey Marie Hilley), who murdered her ex-boyfriend earlier (which aren't shown), runs into the lost woods, making it so nobody can find her...except Nature. She apparently had been crawling around in the woods, drenched by four days of frequent rain and numb from temperatures dropping to the low 30s. Due to hypothermia from exposure, Helen Adams suffered a heart failure and died. Her now frozen corpse for a week before she was found by police. * Way to Die #923: ''Grind-Dead Meat (a.k.a. Death-Grind)'' On September 28, 2015, in Guthrie, OK. A former criminal convict named Tristan Horton, poses as a meat maker. He makes a lot of meat out of endangered species earlier. Little did he know, his boss reads the newspapers about animal cruelty caused by meat grinder, but instead of firing him, his boss ends Tristan's life. His boss puts him into the electric automatic meat grinder, chews off his whole body, turning a traitorous meat maker into dead meat, causing Tristan's death and his boss gloats about Tristan's death. * Way to Die #751: ''Seal'd Your Fate (a.k.a. Caught in the Sea Lion)'' On June 22, 2011, in Tampa, FL. A traitorous zoologist named Alvin Frankfort (parody of Albert Fentress) lies about making animal cruelty earlier (which aren't shown) gets caught and dragged into the water by a leopard seal and a sea lion, causing Alvin to die from drowning underwater. Episode 147: "Death of Anarchy" (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the television series "Sons of Anarchy".) * Way to Die #473: ''You Bet Your Ostrich (a.k.a. Ostrich'd You Seeing This)'' On July 7, 2017, in Ottawa, Canada. Two con artists, Blake (parody of Bhupinder Gil) and Greta (parody of Gupreet Ronald), went to the zoo, arguing and fighting over each other, ruining the ostrich farm. Little did they know, four ostriches decide to end the lives of Blake & Greta. They both been fatally scratched by ostrich's talons and fatally pecked by ostrich's beaks. Blake & Greta both died from injuries. * Way to Die #381: ''Semen Erupt-Dead (a.k.a. Wetting Explosion)'' On April 10, 2013, in Denver, CO. A pornography addict named Andrew Matthews has urinary infection and tries to stay off his "uprights", but he can't take the pain any longer, so he quietly sneaks into the office, locks the door and closed the shades, gets on the computer, looking up bizarre sexual fetishes. As he masturbates badly while watching pornography, his loud moans and groans attract attention but his boss and other co-workers can't open the door. By the time his boss breaks down the door, Andrew Matthews has discovered in front of the computer covered head-to-toe in semen and urinary blood, but he's allergic to semen, so not only he dies from allergic reaction but also from the blood loss of the urinal infection. * Way to Die #975: ''Jaguar in the Jungle (a.k.a. Lady has a Jaguar)'' On February 24, 2012, in Tioman Island, Malaysia. A former Judge Advocate General named Marla Mercer (parody of Darlia Dippolito), who's discharged for some treasons she committed earlier, is sent to the jungle. She decides to strip herself off, exposing her nude body. Little did she know, there's a jaguar that's coming for Marla. She tries to run away, but a jaguar caught her and scratched Marl's whole body, including her "double jags". Marla Mercer dies from her fatal injuries caused by a jaguar. * Way to Die #154: ''Hypertensed Excitement (a.k.a. Over-Excitement)'' On November 21, 2014, in Albany, NY. A man named Nick Lowell (parody of Nathan Leopold & Richard Loeb) with a history of hypertension watching "our horror show" is over-excited. Refused to stop and calm down, Nick is sent to the asylum, but 11 days while in asylum and due to the emotional effects of our show, he died from "over-excitement" stroke. * Way to Die #164: ''Twentieth Century Out-Foxed (a.k.a. Foxes Outfoxed Foxy)'' On February 22, 1993, in Sheridan, WY. A woman named Foxy tries to hunt the fox, but those foxes (four of them to be exact) got Foxy, but she fends off and gets back in the car, though four foxes got on top of her car. As she tries to drive back on the road, four foxes block front windshield, making it impossible for Foxy to see. Four foxes see the semi-truck and quickly jump off, but by the time Foxy's front view is cleared, it was too late, her car got struck by the back of a semi-truck, killing Foxy instantly. * Way to Die #926: ''The Thorn Bird-Brained (a.k.a. Game of Thorns)'' On May 16, 2016, in Yorkshire, United Kingdom. A woman named Meredith Johnson, who is disqualified at the Olympics four years earlier for some treasons she committed, decides to take revenge against rivals. She sells thorns to her rivals, but they're not buying it, they decide to go against Meredith, but by the time she turns her back, she fell head first onto vines of thorns, impaling her to death, much to the horror of her rivals. * Way to Die #807: ''Dingo Was His Name-O (a.k.a. Ding-Gore to Death)'' On April 10, 2011, in Fraser Island, Australia. An Aussie convicted robber and murderer named Melvin McLeach escapes from prison and went to the Fraser Island. Little did he know, there are Australian dogs called Dingoes, who decide to end Melvin's life. They maul Melvin McLeach to death. Episode 148: "Home Death Home" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof to the saying "Home Sweet Home".) * Way to Die #383: ''Snipped and Snapped (a.k.a. Down and Out)'' On September 17, 2015, in Pierce County, WA. A former chainsaw man named Fred Rawlins (parody of Ryan W. Ferguson), climbs up to the branch via safety line rope. In order for this tree branch. He has to cut off the tree branch from its tree, only to fall to his death onto the ground along with impalements with a chainsaw and a broken tree branch. * Way to Die #166: ''Die-Anna by Hyenas (a.k.a. Hyenas Attacked Diana)'' On July 15, 2012, in Mulanje, Malawi. A woman from named Diana (parody of Kelly Fuller), who is sent away from USA for some treasons she committed earlier (which aren't shown), goes to Malawi. Little did she know, there is a pair of hyenas that's coming for Diana. She tries to run away, but a pair of hyenas got her, and Diana has mauled to death by a pair of hyenas. * Way to Die #341: ''Porn-Kill-Pined (a.k.a. Quilled to Death)'' On August 18, 1998, in Twin Falls, ID. A pornography addict named Frank Herman (parody of Steve Jessup), isn't a ladies man (he never even dated any single woman, in fact) tries to find a live animal as a sex toy in the pine forest. There's a porcupine. Make that four. As Frank Herman tries to "play" with four porcupines, he accidentally falls onto their quills, impaling him to death. * Way to Die #387: ''Gas-Whore (a.k.a. Death in a Gas Chamber)'' On June 3, 1955, in Chino, CA. A female murderer named Babs, who is sentenced to death in a gas chamber for murder earlier. She was led from her cell to be strapped in the gas chamber. There, she requested a blindfold so she would not have to look her witnesses. On being advised that taking a deep breath after the cyanide pellets were dropped would make it easier. She was executed by poisonous gas in the chamber, much to the happiness of her witnesses. * Way to Die #955: ''Pan-Hand Cuffed (a.k.a. Cuffed In)'' On February 10, 1999, in Guymon, OK. A man named Ronald Hatcher does illegal panhandling in the middle of the streets on the Oklahoma Panhandle. Now they send Ronald Hatcher away to the Texas Panhandle...located in Amarillo, TX, where Ronald Hatcher does illegal panhandling again. This time, the people decides to cuff him into the tree and blinds him and duct tapes him so he won't escape, and he was abandoned by the people. A week after being cuffed to tree, Ronald Hatcher dies from starvation, dehydration and loss of bladder control. * Way to Die #361: ''Bowel Hepa-Tite (a.k.a. On Deadly Complication)'' On May 18, 1995, in West Hollywood, CA. A wannabe actor named Alexei Vronsky drinks some beer, but losing his appetite. He has hepatitis and terrible constipation. Alexei Vronsky tries to sit on the toilet, until he dies from starvation, with alcohol abuse with complications from hepatitis and terrible constipation. * Way to Die #796: ''From Squirreled To Sculptured (a.k.a. Squirreled Away)'' On April 30, 2009, in Shawnee, OK. A woman named Hallie Ryan is annoyed by several squirrels. She was furious so Hallie decides to get rid of the squirrels, but the squirrels got onto her face, making it impossible to see until she falls into a metal bird sculpture, impaling her to death while the squirrels return to their home. Episode 149: "1,001 Death Tales" (TITLE REFERENCES: A spoof of the title name "1001 Arabian Nights" and a bonus-related event in this episode - See "Way to Die #1001"; NOTE: This is the series finale for all episodes of "1000 Ways to Die" - including all of upcoming episodes, because the whole list of "1000 Ways to Die" shall be complete along with repeated segments and a bonus segment). * Way to Die #340: ''Buffa-Whore (a.k.a. Death of a Buffalo Girl)'' On February 28, 2009, in East Africa. A criminal woman named Norma Mathis (parody of Marie Noe) escapes from USA and goes to the abandoned village of East Africa. Little did she know, there's a buffalo coming for her. She hides in an abandoned hut, but the buffalo crashes through the hut and kills Normal Mathis, causing her death from injuries. * Way to Die #983: ''Hair Died (a.k.a. Bad Hair Day)'' On April 10, 2016, in Launderhill, FL. A woman named Courtney Taylor (parody of Tabatha McCourt) tries to make her hair perfect. Too perfect. But her boyfriend really needs to kiss Courtney, though she can't do that because of her hair. Courtney was applying hair dye at her house when she started screaming and pulling at her hair in pain. Unfortunately she died from an “exceedingly rare” allergic reaction to chemicals in the product, much to her boyfriend's shocking surprise. * Way to Die #546: ''Komo-Doomed (a.k.a. Dragon Around)'' On July 17, 2017, in Komodo Island, Indonesia. A criminal thief named Joshua Kewser (parody of James King) escapes from USA and goes to one of Indonesian islands. Little did he know, there is a legendary creature called a dragon. Now Joshua Kewser is doomed, because a Komodo Dragon mauls Joshua Kewser to death. * Way to Die #138: ''Scythe-Dead (a.k.a. Scythed Out)'' On June 9, 2012, in Pasadena, CA. A man named Ron Rabkin (parody of Bob Barker) uses a scythe to make the animals "nutless". He tries to look for more animals. Including a dog. Ron tries to go after a dog, but he trips on a rock, falls into the ground, impaling himself to death with his own scythe. * Way to Die #376: ''Dolph-Inished (a.k.a. Dolph In & Out)'' On December 9, 2014, in Rio De Janero, Brazil. A con artist named Dolph, poses as a zoologist, looking for a bottle-nosed dolphin. He found it. He tries to catch a dolphin, only to go for a ride with a dolphin into the water and out of the water. Dolph ends up butt out by a dolphin, what's attacking him, causing Dolph to die from internal hemorrhaging and a broken rib. * Way to Die #380: ''Mr. Macaque (a.k.a. Monkey Business)'' On May 9, 2008, in Orlando, FL. A man named Marco McKlank, who's on parole and probation, sneaks to the zoo accidentally unlocks the cage and quickly leave. Now, one of the monkey types is called a macaque escapes from the zoo and goes on about "monkey business". A macaque follows Marco and won't stop until it gets what it wants. So one fateful day, a macaque bites Marco in his arms, hands, legs, feet, ankles, wrists and even his face, causing him to receive viruses and rabies, that caused him to die. * Way to Die #1001 (Bonus): ''Death Invented (a.k.a. Death has Made)'' In mid-1st millennium BC, in South Arabian. Our "lord" created a man and a woman, who both ate apple from the forbidden tree, creating all kinds of curses (including pain, sickness & death), as told by snake. Both humans are banned from the paradise to the lost land. Fast forward few decades and they have two boys who grew up to become men, whose names are Caleb (parody of Cain) and Andy (parody of Abel). They went to the field. One day, Caleb used a stone to bludgeons Andy's & head, killing Andy. Now, our "lord" punished Caleb severely. NOTE: The narrator then looks back on all of the deaths on our show and concludes our show about how the death has been made. Episode 150: Special: "Happy Deathiversary" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof to the saying "Happy Anniversary".) Round 1 * Way to Die #417: ''DestRoid (a.k.a. Steroid Destroyed)'' On October 24, 2003, in Seattle, WA. A body builder who uses anabolic steroids and human growth hormones on a daily basis dies of a heart attack due to cardiomyopathy caused by the steroids. * Way to Die #301: ''Sucked Offed (a.k.a. Son of a Leech)'' On February 3, 2000, in Amarillo, TX. An escaped female convict named Carmen, hides from police for forty-five minutes in a 55 °F (13 °C) lake full of leeches. When she comes out of the water, she is too weak to move from hypothermia and blood loss, and dies of exposure. * Way to Die #622: ''Brain Worms (a.k.a. Es-Scar-Gooed)'' On December 21, 1978, in San Francisco, CA. A couple eat live snails and ingest "Angiostrongylus cantonensis", parasites that travel through their bloodstreams to their brains, where they feed on their brain matter until the couple dies (with the man telling his girlfriend that he's a closet homosexual just before the two die). Round 2 * Way to Die #120: ''Grateful Bed (a.k.a. Music Jammed)'' On November 7, 2008, in Hollywood, CA. A wannabe musician named Joey, who is about to be evicted evades his incredibly angry landlord by hiding behind his Murphy bed. After the landlord leaves, he finds that he is stuck behind the bed and no one can hear his screams for help due to him soundproofing his apartment with empty egg cartons and he eventually suffocates. * Way to Die #118: ''Blown Job (a.k.a. Caff-Fiend)'' On April 21, 2001, in La Jolla, CA. A woman who is addicted to energy drinks attempts to get a promotion at her job, but her sexist (and unbeknownst to her, bisexual) boss will only give her the promotion if she performs fellatio on him. She refuses (despite tolerating his other acts of sexual harassment) and, in disgust, guzzles down multiple energy drinks. When she sees a new male employee get the promotion by doing what she would not do, she immediately gets angry and furiously confronts her boss. Her anger, combined with extreme amounts of caffeine, causes her to go into cardiac arrest from a caffeine overdose. * Way to Die #116: ''Shanks for the Memories (a.k.a. Golf Coarse)'' On June 19, 2009, in Atlanta, GA. A disgruntle, "has-been" golf star and her husband spend their days getting drunk, fighting, and insulting each other at public golf courses. In the middle of a heated argument, the couple loses focus and crashes their golf cart. The cart rolls down a hill, crushing both of them. Round 3 * Way to Die #523: ''Jersey Gore (a.k.a. Clean Sweep)'' On August 14, 2008, in Newark, NJ. An obnoxious man named Nicky "The Predicament", who works on his car with extremely loud music playing while his wife constantly and angrily tells him to turn it down. He slides out from under his car down the driveway and into the path of a street sweeper he did not see or hear coming. He gets crushed under the wheels and is shredded by the bristles, leaving a bloody mess on the road. * Way to Die #620: ''Mudder Sucked (a.k.a. Mudsport)'' On November 21, 2009, in Brentwood, CA. A strict, sadistic pledge master (and military brat), Harriet, at a sorority bullies her pledges during frosh week. At the end of the week, the pledges are instructed to build a mud wrestling pit for a charity event, but as Harriet continues to harass them, one of the pledges gets fed up and attacks her. Harriet proves to be the superior fighter, with the other pledges having to drag their defeated friend out of the pit. But as Harriet is celebrating her victory, she begins to fall into the sinkhole that was beneath the ring the pledges were building previously and is sucked into the ground, eventually dying of suffocation from the tons of dirt and mud pressing on her chest (which means asphyxiation). * Way to Die #452: '''Dis Still Killed 'Em (a.k.a. Full Proof)'' On April 22, 1931, in Morgantown, WV. At the height of both the Prohibition Era and the Great Depression, a poor, Appalachian couple, Jeb & Mabel, decide to make money by selling moonshine. They sample the first liquid produced by their still, not realizing that it contains pure methanol, which causes blindness and eventual organ failure. Round 4 * Way to Die #881: ''Slayer Cake (a.k.a. Heart Baker)'' On April 13, 2006, in St. Charles, MD. A bakery owner fires her incompetent brother-in-law after days of putting up with his unhygienic habits and his lack of professionalism. Before the man leaves, he decorates several cakes with shocking and slanderous messages. The man then steps out, and ends up slipping and falling on his cake-decorating syringe, which lodges in his chest and pumps enough icing into his heart for the man to suffer a massive heart attack, much to the horror of a bakery owner. * Way to Die #257: ''Pimp My Death (a.k.a. Curtain Call Girl)'' On April 3, 2005, in Washington, D.C. A hooker, Carmen, charms her way into a hotel room with a desperate married man, Mike, on the pretense of finding him attractive. But when she reveals her profession and insists on $2,000 for the night, Mike refuses to pay leading to her calling her boss, Big Hank. When he arrives, Carmen uses their confrontation as a chance to take the $2,000 from Mike's wallet, then tries to hide in the bathroom to be able to make her getaway, only for her boss, Big Hank, to shove Mike into her, causing her to fall into the edge of a marble sink and split her head open. * Way to Die #95: ''Frequent Dier (a.k.a. Mile Die Club)'' On November 2, 2006, in Richmond, VA. An overly-intimate couple, Darryl & Bernice, on an airplane flight decide to join the mile high club after being told by the stewardess that they cannot have sex in front of the other passengers. While the couple try to get in a comfortable position in the cramped bathroom, the plane hits a pocket of turbulence and the two are thrown violently around until they die of skull fractures and a broken neck. Round 5 * Way to Die #771: ''Caught In A Lye (a.k.a. Mud Fried)'' On September 25, 2001, at The Czech Republic. A chemical plant owner, Andris, lies to safety inspectors about his waste disposal practices. When one of them notices a pipe leaking hazardous sodium hydroxide solution, Andris tries to stop the leak by closing a valve. Instead, the chemical spews all over him, destroying his skin and body tissues. * Way to Die #228: ''Die Jump (a.k.a. Track and Heel)'' On September 15, 1998, in Summerhill, GA. A sexy, manipulative amateur actress, Jessie, who is chosen for a local commercial, but a businessman won't hire her unless she can demonstrate her ability to high-jump. The actress clears the bar, but misses the mat and hits the ground. She gets up, allegedly fine from her fall, until she gets plowed down by a track runner and dies when her spinal cord (which had a hairline fracture from her mat miss) shatters and dislocates, shutting down her nervous system and function in her heart and lungs. * Way to Die #689: ''Wine And Die (a.k.a. Wine and Dine)'' On October 1, 2002, in Napa Valley, CA. A nerdy, virgin college student, Lloyd, takes a female foreign-exchange student from Sweden, Helga, to a vineyard for a wine tasting, only to find it closed for the off-season. Having brought their own wine, they get drunk and climb into a fermentation vat to make out. Both of them soon asphyxiate due to the carbon dioxide emitted by the fermenting grapes. Round 6 * Way to Die #595: ''Wedding Crasher (a.k.a. Crashed and Smashed)'' On May 12, 2002, in Ramsey, NJ. A jilted, bitter man, Perry, humiliates his ex-girlfriend named Carla (who is marrying an older, richer man named James) at her wedding by objecting to the marriage and stripping naked. As he's being chased by the congregation, Perry runs into a glass window (mistaking it for an open door) and dies from glass shards cutting through his exposed flesh. * Way to Die #509: ''Pebble Bitched (a.k.a. Pit-y Party)'' On July 16, 2010, in Williston, ND. Two redneck brothers at a barbecue are attempting to pick up the same girl named Lula Mae. They decide to settle the conflict by using their trucks to play tug-of-war. As they rev their engines, their tires kick up gravel toward Lula Mae and one rock strikes her in the temple, causing a skull fracture and brain hemorrhage. * Way to Die #249: ''Kill Bill & Billie (a.k.a. Honeymoon Cheaters)'' On May 12, 2010, in Altoona, PA. Suspecting his wife, Billie, of adultery, an argumentative husband, Bill hires a hitman to follow her and, if he finds her with a man, kill them both. Meanwhile, Bill goes to a motel and hires a prostitute, who turns out to be his wife, Billie. As they begin arguing again, the hitman arrives and kills the two of them, following Bill's orders to the letter. Round 7 * Way to Die #977: ''Hit-Banned (a.k.a. Hitman Banned)'' On May 30, 2016, in Wells NV, a hitman named Andris is surrounded by the police, in the apartment, facing evictions, made by a landlord, because Andris murdered a killing couple, ordered by a person who got arrested after calling Andris earlier, but before the police breaks down the door, Andris puts his pistol gun onto his mouth, commits suicide by killing himself. * Way to Die #896: ''Sun of a Bitch (a.k.a. Out to Sunstroke)'' On January 19, 2009, in Belfast, ME. A female convict named Amanda Perry (parody of Amber Cummings) is sentenced to death by sending her away from Planet Earth and into the sun via rocket, for the murder of her abusive husband and taking explicit pictures of some dwarf women. As the rocket is heading for the sun, Amanda dies from excessive hyperthermia and basically cremated...right before the rocket explodes into pieces, falling into the sun. * Way to Die #901: ''Crash of Titanic (a.k.a. Cruise Shipwreck)'' On April 14, 2012, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, a captain, Victor, and two passengers, Jeremy & Rachel, are cruising around Atlantic Ocean, when all of a sudden, a giant iceberg is ahead, but Victor can't stop, so he, Jeremy & Rachel could only watch in horror, as the cruise ship goes on a collision course with a iceberg. A few hours later, it sank slowly, and there are no lifeboats, so Victor, Jeremy & Rachel died from drowning and hypothermia because the temperature is extremely cold. Round 8 * Way to Die #898: ''Hell-icopter (a.k.a. De-Blade-Dead)'' On April 11, 1999, in Milwaukee, WI. Maurice Jennings was a phoney helicopter pilot, has to check on some helicopters, when suddenly, a real helicopter co-pilot accidentally turn on the helicopter while Maurice walked into the tail rotor blade of a helicopter and was totally decapitated. * Way to Die #996: ''Holly, You Have A Problem (a.k.a. Motel More Problems)'' On November 2, 2017, in San Francisco, CA. A failed singer named Holly Wiltsey (parody of Whitney Houston), who has a string of bad relationships and was abandoned by her now ex-husband earlier, has submerged in the bathtub in a suite at the motel. Her cause of death was accidental drowning and the effects of atherosclerotic heart disease and cocaine use. * Way to Die #36: ''Antarctican't (a.k.a. Scold as Ice)'' On March 9, 2016, In Antarctica. A couple, Lionel & Jacqueline, are on the run from the police, went to Antarctica, hide in a cold and scurvy crevasse, until they both fell through the sea ice and died from drowning and hypothermia. Round 9 * Way to Die #946: ''Danced Out (a.k.a. King of Pop-Out)'' On June 25, 2014, in Las Vegas, NV. A wannabe pop dancer named Johnny Murad (parody of Michael Jackson) is dancing with two dwarf men he molested earlier (which aren't shown), when all of a sudden, two dwarf men trip Johnny Murad downstairs, causing his limb bones to snap out his flesh, causing him to die from massive internal injuries, and two dwarf people clapping at Johnny Murad, who's now deceased. * Way to Die #865: ''Black Wid-Owned (a.k.a. Spider Bitten)'' On April 21, 2017, in Bolívar State, Venezuela. An African-American convicted woman named Carla Richards (parody of Caroline Reed Robertson), who murdered her African-American husband named Jake Richards earlier, escaped from USA and sets up a tent at the Canaima National Park and sleeps in a sleeping bag. Little did she know a spider is sneaking into her sleeping bag and biting her on the hand. By the time Carla wakes up, she promptly has a massive tetanic seizure from the venom, caused her to die. * Way to Die #940: ''Naked Gunned (a.k.a. Deadly Body Couple)'' On May 18, 1990, in Pasadena, CA. A wannabe porn star named Doris, who's naked, tries to escape from her abusive boyfriend named Boris, who's also naked, but Doris has been raped by Boris, so she scratched Boris' face. Furious, Boris uses a 12 gauge shotgun to shot and killed Doris and Boris himself, until a private investigator broke into Boris' room and found them both dead from shotgun blasts from a shotgun. Round 10 * Way to Die #792: ''Gas-Phyxiation (a.k.a. Butane Huffing)'' On April 11, 2017, in Trenton, NJ. A teenage boy named Mike Mallory wants to get high by using an excessive amount of butane gas, but ends up dying from heart attack and asphyxiation. * Way to Die #335: ''De-Powered Ranger (a.k.a. Car Acci-Damaged)'' On September 3, 2001, in San Francisco, CA. A wannabe actress named Trini Kwan will be one of the superheroes, but she was late for the meeting, so she drives faster, though as the car swerved violently across the road before hitting the roadside rock face and flipping several times before hitting the safety rail and plunging over the bank, Trini Kwan got killed in a car accident. * Way to Die #390: ''Deadline Between Loathe & Haiti (a.k.a. Get Haiti to Crumble)'' On January 12, 2015, in Haiti. A loving & dispute Haitian couple, Celestine & Christophe, are living in an abandoned building while making a dead line, when suddenly, an earthquake rumbles, and the Haitian couple are in the middle of the "dead" line. An earthquake has rumbling causing the abandon building to crumbles down onto Celestine & Christophe, killing them instantly. Round 11 * Way to Die #980: ''Rod-Way (a.k.a. Oh My Rod-Ness)'' On July 18, 1986, in Miami, FL. Between Gulf of Mexico and Atlantic Ocean, a fisher named Rodney, who has narcolepsy, decides to go fishing. He then falls asleep, still holding the rod of a fishing pole. A shark is attracted by the rod and gets the bait, and drags Rodney to the ocean where he then drowns underwater. * Way to Die #721: ''Electri-Fried (a.k.a. Shocking After Gunfire)'' On June 10, 2010, in Concord, NH. A wannabe dancer named Kathy Nichols (parody of Sharon Kinne & Sharon Nelson) goes to the dance building, using a rifle to threaten a bouncer named Kenny and breached through a security and went to the dance-floor, but other dancers fled and Kathy gunfires an overhead electrical power-line, which knocks down onto a metal dance floor, electrocutes Kathy Nichols to death, much to the surprise of Kenny and other dancers. * Way to Die #44: ''Tar Pitiful (a.k.a. So Tar, No Good)'' On June 30, 2012, in Los Angeles, CA. A couple, Justin (parody of Jack the Ripper and Troy Bierdz) and Abby (parody of Lastania Abarta & Gunn-Britt Ashfield), who committed home invasions earlier, were mopping tar on the roof of a building near La Brea Tar Pits, but one fateful day their foreman pushed Justin & Abby off the building and onto a large vat of 500 degree Fahrenheit liquid roofing tar, suffering severe burns in the process, killing them both and their foreman gloated. Round 12 (Final Round) * Way to Die #139: ''Gunshot Happens (a.k.a. Duel of the Fates)'' On July 12, 1804, in Washington D.C. After the death of Alexander Hamilton. A traitor named Bill Arbour (parody of Aaron Burr) is going to duel with Adam Johnson. As the duel begins, Johnson's shot his Arbour in the lower abdomen above the right hip. The bullet ricocheted off Arbour's second & third false rib, fracturing it and caused considerable damage to his internal organs, particularly his liver and diaphragm before becoming lodged in his first or second lumbar vertebra, killing Arbour. * Way to Die #164: ''Twentieth Century Out-Foxed (a.k.a. Foxes Outfoxed Foxy)'' On February 22, 1993, in Sheridan, WY. A woman named Foxy tries to hunt the fox, but those foxes (four of them, to be exact) got Foxy, but she fends off and gets back in the car, though four foxes got on top of her car. As she tries to drive back on the road, four foxes block front windshield, making it impossible for Foxy to see. Four foxes see the semi-truck and quickly jump off, but by the time Foxy's front view is cleared, it was too late, her car got struck by the back of a semi-truck, killing Foxy instantly. * Way to Die #861: ''Something Fishy About Piranha (a.k.a. Pir-Annihilation)'' On August 8, 2008, in the Amazon. The killer couple, Amanda (parody of Alice Crimmins) & Steve (parody of Sam Sheppard), escaped from USA and goes to the Amazon river. They both decide to cut each other's hand with a pocket knife and go for the swim, only for their blood from their wounds to be attracted by piranhas (which they can show you what piranha fishes look like). Some of the piranha fishes eat Amanda & Steve alive, killing them both. Category:Revival Category:Revivals Category:1000 Ways To Die Category:Paramount Network Category:FremantleMedia Category:Horror Category:Horror Comedy Category:Horror TV Shows Category:TV Series